1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening device, and more particularly to a fastening device for fastening at least one article in a carrier. The invention also relates to a liquid crystal display having a fastening device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the development of technologies, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been applied to various fields. Nowadays, the trend of LCD technologies is to provide a touch plate on a LCD for providing an inputting means. Since the application of the touch plate is gradually widespread day by day, the touch plate has become an essential inputting means of various electronic apparatuses, such as computers, PDAs (personal digital assistants), and mobile phones. The application of the touch plate may provide advantages of high reaction speed, less occupied space and simplified assembly. For users, they may touch a display screen of the electronic apparatuses to finish inputting data or instructions through the touch plate by their fingertips, so that the users pay much attention to the touch plate. In other words, the touch plate may increase the competence of the electronic apparatuses in a market.
In a conventional assembly, a light transmitting touch plate is mounted on a display screen of a LCD for users to touch and input instructions. Presently, three different ways of assembling are known:
(1) Fastened by adhering: A touch plate is firstly positioned on a specific fixture and located at a target position of a LCD. Then, the touch plate is attached to the target position by adhesive or tape. The method is useful for various touch plates of different sizes and provides a high fastening strength. However, there are still some disadvantages in the method. For example, it is difficult to detach the touch plate from the LCD after being attached. The method only may be carried out by using the specific fixture to position the touch plate. Furthermore, if the attachment of the touch plate is incorrect, the touch plate may not be adjusted again. In other words, an electronic device having the incorrect attached touch plate may not normally work.
(2) Fastened by a plastic structure: An outer frame of an electronic device has an inner surface provided with a fastening structure which is made of plastic material and specifically designed for fastening a touch plate. The method is advantageous to carry out mass production and assembly operation, while the touch plate may be easily disassembled. However, the method is unsuitably applied to an electronic device having an open type display. Meanwhile, it is necessary to design different fastening structures for various touch plates having different sizes. In other words, the fastening structure only may provide a lower universality, and disadvantageous to decrease the manufacture cost of the electronic device.
(3) Fastened by a metal pressing member: A touch plate is fastened on an electronic device by using a metal pressing member having a bent portion of 90 degrees. The pressing member includes a fixed plate, a pressing plate and a retaining plate, wherein the pressing plate is vertically extended from the fixed plate, the retaining plate is vertically formed on the pressing plate by punching, and the retaining plate is parallel to the fixed plate. In assembly, the fixed plate is fixed on a side wall of the electronic device, the pressing plate abuts against a surface of the touch plate, and the retaining plate abuts against an edge of the touch plate. Thus, the touch plate may be fastened on the electronic device based on three dimensional directions. The method is advantageous to carry out assembly operation and disassembly operation, and provide a high fastening strength. However, the metal pressing member is an integrated one-piece metal sheet, wherein the distance between the retaining plate and the fixed plate is fixed and may not be adjusted. As a result, the metal pressing member only may be applied to the electronic device which has a fixed distance between the edge of the touch plate and the side wall of the electronic device. If the distance between the edge of the touch plate and the side wall of the electronic device is varied, it is necessary to manufacture another specific pressing member with different size. Therefore, the method only may provide a lower universality, and may not be applied to touch plates with various specifications.